Cute Mouse
by Rejected Royal
Summary: "I am NOT a GIRL!" - TTxCBS one shot Drabble. -


**AN: Well, someone found me in Elsword. As stated before, I promised to do a drabble for them. Congrats to Blade for finding me. Now… Let's do Sanders runs! I'll be hunting you down!**

* * *

_Cutie Mouse_

By: Rejected Royal

Dedicated to: Blade

Inspired by the posts by Ask the Elexplorers on Tumblr

* * *

**Aisha: **Elemental Master

**Chung: **Tactical Trooper

**Eve: **Code Batter Seraph

**Elsword: ** Infinity Sword

* * *

"Dawwww! You are so cute, Chung!"

I glare at big sis Aisha and push her away from me, trying to dodge another bow in my hair "Cut it out, Big Sis! I'm a guy! I don't put bows in my hair!" A small distance away, I could hear Elsword's snickering. Ever since I let my colored hair go spiked like Elsword, people had been calling me cute as a mouse. First it was Echo after she kissed me on the cheek after I got her a birthday present, then Helen after I groaned about hearing the news of my lost bet (She knows everything, I swear). Now, everyone was trying to dress me up in ridiculous costumes. I was a prince god dammit it, not a little girly mouse.

It was a sunny day out in Hamel, the ocean breeze rolling onto the sand where we sat for lunch. Ruby had been nice and shown us a small area where my mother once loved to go. It was decided – more by Aisha then anyone – that we would go to the beach while Raven and Rena stayed behind to tour the city of Hamel. So, Aisha took the chance to show off her brand new lavender bikini, Eve dressed in a modified one piece just like her normal outfit, and Elsword came out in a baggy red swimsuit. I kept to my normal outfit, a white tanktop and blue swimsuit.

But now, after a conversation about my family, they were starting to ask for more… interesting things…

"But-but-but-" Aisha's eyes started watering as she tried her hide her pout behind a satin blue bow. "I want to see how cute you'd look." A small rain cloud appeared on her head, her magic getting the better of her elemental powers. I look fearfully at her as her tear drops get bigger.

Another snicker, "You don't want to upset the _Princess _Seliker."

I feel a vein about to pop in my forehead. "You aren't helping, Elsword." I turn to look at him as he sits at the picnic blanket as he pops another sandwich in his mouth. I'd like to pop something else in his mouth too. Maybe a grenade….

"See!" Aisha draws me attention to her and the little raincloud hovering over her head, just ready to start raining, "Even Elsword thinks you would look good as a girl!"

"For the last time, I am not a –"

"We get it, we get it." Elsword interrupted. I watched as he stood up and walked over to me, "Thing is: It's hard to believe. You look like a girl, you are overly polite like a girl," He looked down below me, I squeaked and covered the front of my swimtrunks, "You are even too modest to be around shirtless like a damn girl – I think that determines you are a girl." He stuck his hands in his pants pockets and shrugged, "More girls in our party, the better."

I feel my eyebrow rise to his comment, "So, what do I have to do to prove I'm not a girl?"

He was silent for a moment, his face scrunched in fake thought, "I don't know, it's will be hard…"

"Elsword, you –"

"Alright, alright," He chuckled, bringing his hand up in defense, "How about…" he looked around the clearing before his eyes locked on a person near the blanket, "… You go kiss Eve."

My eyes widened, "Waa? Elsword, are you crazy!?" Eve stood there by the edge of the blanket, staring blindly up to the sky, her long hair cascading behind her back. "Elsword, I can't take advantage of her like this. She has no emotions!"

His eyes turned dark, "Listen to me Chung. Either you go kiss her, or I will forever call you a little girly mouse. You wouldn't want any more people hearing that, no?" His smirk look wicked and I quickly decide.

"But-" I hear Aisha start talking but I shush her and start walking to Eve, my heart pounding like crazy. Behind me, Elsword is chuckling. I'll show him…

I sneak up behind Eve and take a deep breath before tapping on her shoulders. Her hair turns around with her body and her eyes look at me wide. "Yes, Chung?" She asks.

"Um, can I try something really quick, Eve?" I gulp to which her eyes narrow.

"Sure, what do you need –" I quickly push myself and lock lips with her for a brief second before pulling back and covering my face, fearing the worst that she would slap me. She remained quiet for a second and I took the chance to look at her from between my fingers. Her eyes narrowed toward me, "How is that for training? I'm not understanding…"

"Hey, Eve! I didn't know you were into girls…"

She looked at me for a sec, a few blinks of her eyes as she processed the comment, before her head snapped to Elsword. "Particle Ray!" An energy beam snapped to Elsword in a second and he fell down, writing in pain. Eve just huffed and turned away, walking to the castle.

"Stupid men" I briefly hear her say.

Thank god for little miracles.

"Chung… " I looked to see Aisha, nearly wailing under a cloud of rain, "Please…. "

I was silent for a second then groaned, "Errg, fine. Just this once." Instantly the rain cloud cleared and a sun appeared over her head, drying her wet clothes and hair in mere seconds.

What I do for my friends…

* * *

**Dawwwww, Chung is so cute. - gets shot— One other person found my account so that will be posted soon. **

**Read and Review.**

**-Rejected Royal**


End file.
